mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi
'' '' 'Hi all! I'm looking to make some new friends here, will you be one of '' them? My favorite weapon is the Chain Saw. Come closer and I'll show you why." - Naomi on her Player Pad wall '''Naomi is a playable character from MicroVolts. She is one of the 6 playable characters, the others being Kai, Knox, Pandora , C.H.I.P. and Simon Bio Naomi, a model figure, and the first female doll in the MicroWorld, is a friendly and charming highschool girl. She applies her sweet charms and gleaming smile to mislead her enemies. Naomi was the first female doll introduced to the MicroWorld. Her innocent, anime school girl appearance often misleads her enemies into thinking she is of little threat. However, they soon learn their mistake after a swift chainsaw to the face leaves them in pieces. And it doesn't hurt that she knows a few cute dance moves too. Despite her innocent facade, she is not one to back down from a good battle! Remember, appearances are deceiving! Character Naomi would be the classic ridiculously girly and fashion-obsessed character for a role playing game, except placed into a shooter. Her in-game voice-acting and actions emphasize this, and adds to the cartoony atmosphere of this game. Bonus Using Naomi will get you a +5% Speed boost anytime anywhere, this has been added to her character in the update of 20th of March 2014. Quotes Radio Message 1 ( Button C ) #Help! #Show time. #Come on chicken. #Nice shot. #Cover me. #I'll cover you. #On my way. #No, no, no. #No ammo. Radio Message 2 ( Button X ) #Thank you. #Sorry. #Yeah, cool! #No away. #Awesome. #Never mind. #Need more enamal, enamal. #Need more shield. #Reloaded! Radio Message 3 ( Button Z ) #Go, go, go, attack! #Hold it. #Go left, left. #Go right. #Go straight. #Go back, back. #Out of my way. #Gotya. #It's mine, it's mine. Taunt #Nana nana na! Yeah! (Melee) #Bom shackalacka wowhh! (Rifle, shotgun, sniper, grenade) #Wowhh! (MG) #That's right, kiss it! Mmuwah! (Bazooka) Misc #I will knock you out! That's for sure! (Entered game) #Out of my way! (Entered game) #Go, go, go, attack! (Entered game) #Yeah! All right! (Captured battery) #Oh no! Someone bashed my friend! (Teammate killed) #My friends are down! (Teammate killed) #Watch out! Grenade! (Enemy grenade) #Sniper fire! Get behind the wall! (Hit by sniper) #I am a cutie pie! (In Lobby) #Oh, oh, what're you think, mhh? (In Lobby) #Fancying! hihihi. (In Lobby) #I mean it, woah woah! (Getting Zombie weapons) #AAHH BURNING, BURNING AAAHH! (Burning) #Brrrr it's c-c-cold in here! (Freezing) #Mmmmhhh, yeeaah, bring it on! ( MG-Warm up) #Yeah, how you doing, buddy!? ( Shooting enemy ) #No ammo! ( No ammo ) #Hehehe! Boonzai! ( Enemy killed ) Trivia *Like many other games, Naomi, as a female character, has a much smaller in-game figure than males, however the hitboxes are still the same which may lead to odd effects, such as having a hit register despite a visual miss. *Currently in matches Naomi is the most popular character being played. *She is one of two characters who's voice is actually heard in the first trailer for Microvolts, the other being Knox. *Naomi's default clothes bear a striking resemblance to Haruhi Suzumiya. *Naomi also has a rivalry with Pandora for an unknown reason. *She is one of the four original Toys. *Naomi's base run speed is +2.0%, which was added after Surge. *Naomi is good for rifle spammers, as she gives extra rifle damage. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers